Wizard Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Ultimate Arcane Defense! Tower Wizards cast powerful area effect spells that target both flying and ground troops." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wizard Tower is a spiraling, cone-shaped tower of rock, then later crystalline rock that has a Wizard on the top of it. It is capable of inflicting powerful splash damage to both Ground and Air Units, though it is limited to a relatively short range. **The Wizard Tower, like the Mortar, excels at mowing down entire groups of Troops. However, unlike the Mortar, it has a relatively decent damage per second (making it more effective against higher health troops like Giants), and it will target Air Troops in addition to Ground Troops. Also unlike the Mortar, the Wizard Tower has no blind spot. **Although the arcane blasts from the Wizard Tower do less damage per shot than Mortar, it makes up for this by having a much higher rate of fire. This makes the Wizard Tower an excellent choice for defending other structures by blasting troops that get too close. The Wizard Tower's only real weakness is its range, which is among the lowest of all defensive structures. **Taking out Wizard Towers can be tricky despite their relatively short range. It is often a better tactic to avoid them entirely by attacking a part of the village that isn't covered by them. To quickly destroy a Wizard Tower, deploy a few Giants as a distraction while Archers, Wizards or Minions take out the tower. Deploy Troops in a circle around it since this will limit its ability to take out multiple troops with splash damage. Dropping 1 Giant and surrounding the tower with 5 Archers will generally be sufficient to destroy it. **The Wizard Tower can be sniped by the Grand Warden, so Town Hall 11s and 12s should place them at the edge to maximize their value. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **An excellent defensive strategy for the Wizard Tower is to put it near your Town Hall because of the Wizard Tower's splash damage and relatively high rate of fire. However, due to its limited range, it is sometimes more desirable to put the Wizard Tower near the inside of your village. **Putting your Wizard Tower next to your Storages is an excellent method of protecting them against hordes of Goblins due to its splash damage and fast attack speed. **Wizard Towers and Mortars are quite complementary, as they can each cover the other's weaknesses. ***''Example of a Wizard Tower-Mortar combination:'' The Mortar can cover a very large range so attacking units will have reduced health by the time they come into shorter range of the Wizard Tower, which helps finish them off. In exchange, the Wizard Tower defends the Mortar by destroying units that cannot be attacked by the Mortar (all air units and ground units inside the Mortar's minimum range). **Try putting Wizard Towers near Air Defenses, with Air Bombs to take out the Balloons. Works well against Balloonion ( Balloon+Minion ) ***To expand on this, place this defense near an Air Defense. Also, just put it near a Mortar and a Storage to protect against various attacks. **A single Wizard Tower can obliterate groups of Giants stuck behind a wall, almost always dealing massive damage altogether, because a Wizard Tower's splash radius, and the Giant's slow attack combined with medium-low DPS would be another deciding factor. *'Offensive Strategy' **For attacking, use some units to distract it (Giants or Barbarians) and destroy it with Archers, Minions, or another ranged troop. Melee troops like Barbarians or Giants can destroy a Wizard Tower by themselves if there are enough of them, but because these troops must attack while physically touching the tower (and are therefore grouped up), the Wizard Tower can usually destroy the entire group fairly quickly. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Wizard Tower (e.g. attacking a Gold Storage that's near a Wizard Tower), because the Wizard Tower will destroy the group very quickly. **Using Healers can support groups of Giants or other troops that would otherwise take severe damage from the Wizard Tower. Note, however, that this combination is ineffective if an Inferno Tower is in range or the Wizard Tower is capable of destroying your troops in one shot. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Wizard Towers undergo significant visual changes at levels 3, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11. ***When initially constructed, the Wizard Tower appears to be solid gray rock in a pyramid-like shape. ***At level 2, the lower portion of the tower just barely begins to show Elixir-colored pink crystal, much like the level 6 Walls. This can be seen if you look closely enough, but can be easily missed. The shape of the rock also changes slightly. ***At level 3, the crystals become much more visible. ***At level 4, some of the gray rock turn into crystals, and begin spiraling around the tower. ***At level 5, the entire base of the tower is crystalline, with only the top portion of the tower remaining gray rock. ***The level 6 Wizard Tower has no gray rock left. The entire tower is now constructed of pink crystal, resembling a gigantic level 6 Wall. ***At level 7, the crystal structures grow prominent upward spikes surrounding the platform, and the entire tower darkens to a dark purple, appearing very much like a giant level 7 Wall. ***At level 8, the podium on which the Wizard stands becomes far wider and more jagged. The spikes melt into the tower and it has stone pillars on each side, making eight stone pillars in all. It also has embers floating around the base, indicating a lava source beneath. The embers and the lava source may also be referred to the Town Hall being at least level 10, its Town Hall level requirement. It is also slightly darker. ***At level 9, the stone pillars turn white like quartz and extend throughout the perimeter of the top of the Wizard Tower. ***At level 10, a new white stone platform is erected at the top, replacing the purple crystal summit. More pillar structures have been put in place beneath to fortify and support the new platform. ***At level 11, the platform appears to be marble white with purple and golden outlines; the small gaps in the platform have been filled with purple as well. The main pillar structures turn to metal with golden decorations and golden top; and the internal structure (that was once white) turns pink-purple. **The Wizard atop the tower also changes with the Tower's level. He himself shoots the projectile that is fired by the Wizards of the level he resembles. For example, level 1 Wizard Tower housing a level 1 or 2 Wizard would fire fireballs, while level 5 Wizard Tower that has a level 5 Wizard would fire lightning bolts, and a Level 9 Wizard Tower with a level 7 Wizard would fire purple bolts. ***When first placed, the Tower Wizard appears as a level 1 (or 2) Wizard. ***At level 3, the Wizard atop the tower changes in appearance to that of a level 3 (or 4) Wizard. ***At level 5, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 5 Wizard. ***At level 7, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 6 Wizard. ***At level 9, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 7 Wizard. ***At level 11, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 8 Wizard. ---- *'Trivia' **You don't need to unlock or train a Wizard in order to construct a Wizard Tower. The level of your army's Wizards, if you have them, do not affect the appearance or abilities of the Wizard atop the tower. **When you begin an upgrade on a Wizard Tower, the Wizard on the top will disappear after a few minutes and will not reappear until the tower has finished upgrading. **While you are moving the Wizard Tower, the Wizard on the top disappears. **The Wizard Tower will not hold a wizard when its health is being regenerated by the Ley Lines upon logging in following an enemy attack. **When viewing the Info screen, the Wizard Tower does not have a Wizard on it. **Strangely, normal Wizards have a powerful attack, the while those atop the Wizard Towers have a much weaker one. They make up for this by having much greater hitpoints and a larger splash damage area than the Wizard troop. **Only one Wizard will ever appear atop a Wizard Tower, unlike the Archer Tower, which can have up to three Archers. ru:Башня Колдуна de:Magierturm es:Torre_de_Magos fr:Tour_de_Sorciers nl:Tovenaarstoren hu:Wizard Tower pl:Wieża Czarodzieja zh:法师塔 Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village